


Solo gli amanti sopravvivono (ai pranzi di Natale)

by murasaki_gyps



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Christmas Party, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, Future Fic, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 07:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13118574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murasaki_gyps/pseuds/murasaki_gyps
Summary: Delle feste natalizie, in fondo, Michele Crispino non ha mai pensato male, anzi. Attaccato com’è alla sua famiglia, sono un’occasione come un’altra per passare parecchio tempo in compagnia, chiusi in casa a mangiare e scambiarsi amenità varie… ma la routine col passare degli anni è diventata così forte da spazzare via anche quel pizzico di magia consumista che si prova da bambini. La presenza di Georgij, però, è abbastanza per ribaltare tutta la percezione del mondo che lo circonda; abbastanza da fargli apprezzare persino il noioso tran-tran del giorno di Santo Stefano, con tutto il giro di visite obbligate di conoscenti vicini e lontani e il torpore post-prandiale di tre giorni di abbuffate, che vessano spirito e corpo ben più di qualsiasi allenamento massacrante sul ghiaccio.È il ventisei dicembre e per Michele Crispino quest'anno non è solo il giorno di Santo Stefano. È anche il compleanno di un certo pattinatore russo che non solo ha una manciata di giorni liberi fra un allenamento e l'altro ma è persino seduto al tavolo di casa sua a giocare a tombola. Un evento che richiede di essere festeggiato come si deve...Questa storia partecipa al "Calendario dell'Avvento" di Fanwriter.it





	Solo gli amanti sopravvivono (ai pranzi di Natale)

**Author's Note:**

> Io non ho molte cose da spiegare su questa shot. Solo che c'era l'opportunità di scrivere una storia per il [Calendario dell'Avvento](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/2017/12/01/calendario-dellavvento-2017-info-masterlist/) di Fanwriter.it e io l'ho colta al volo.  
> Scrivendo sui Crispovich, OVVIAMENTE.  
> La storia è ambienta però non a Natale - ahimè, titoli a effetto ma molto poco corretti - ma a Santo Stefano. Che ormai per me è COMPLEANNODIGEORGIJPOPOVICH tutt'attaccato ma questa è un'altra storia. In ogni caso... è ambientata nel 2017 (perché, vedete, io ho un calendario mentale ben preciso di tutto il post-canon di YOI su questi due e dato che la finale di Barcellona c'è stata nel 2015, per me YOI è ambientato nel 2015, MA BASTA DILUNGARMI) e quest'anno le Nazionali in Russia sono finite il 24 dicembre quindi, YAY, tutto va al suo posto! (Ho preferito non inserire il problema della partecipazione degli atleti russi alle Olimpiadi invernali o questa fic diventava un dramma sportivo-politico).  
> Cooomunque. La famiglia dei Crispino, ovviamente, è tutta una mia invenzione frutto di trip notturni. Ma, cosa ancora più importante...  
> No, è spoiler, la metto nelle note finali.  
> Spero che questa piccola sciocchezza vi faccia sorridere e, nulla, BUONA VIGILIA DI NATALE E BUON NATALE, HO HO HO~!

_It's such a crazy, crazy feeling_  
_I get weak in the knees_  
_My poor old head is a reelin'_  
_As I go deep into the funnel of love_  
_**(Funnel of Love | SQÜRL feat. Madeline Follin)** _

«Hai mancato il cinque. Metti sul cinque, qui».

Michele lo tira per la mano, quella che gli stringe la sua – dita intrecciate nelle dita – appena sotto il tavolo, e richiama la sua attenzione, indicandogli la famigerata casella vuota con un cenno del capo. Georgij, però, si perde e per un istante il suo sguardo blu vaga oltre la linea dritta del suo naso, sulle dita lunghe e scure che giocherellano distrattamente con le scorze di mandarino, martoriate e disseminate tutt’attorno alle sue, di cartelle.

L’arancione fa un contrasto bellissimo contro i suoi polpastrelli ma dubita che esista il colore che non stia dannatamente bene addosso al suo ragazzo italiano: Georgij Popovič sarebbe pronto a sprecare ore intere della sua vita per spiegare quale drammatica perdita sia, per il mondo intero, il categorico rifiuto di Michele Crispino di provare il tocco civettuolo dei cosmetici almeno una volta nella sua vita. Peccato che un sopracciglio sollevato del suddetto fidanzato – fin troppo facile all’imbarazzo – gli ricordi che forse lo sta guardando un po’ troppo _intensamente_ per il genere di pubblico che li circonda al momento.

«Oh… ah, sì, grazie…» riesce finalmente a mormorare, risvegliandosi dal suo incanto, mentre nonna Carmela annuncia con energia un numero che dovrebbe essere “ _ventotto_ ” ma Georgij non è sicurissimo. Il suo italiano negli ultimi due anni è parecchio migliorato ma col napoletano e con il radicale mutamento di certe vocali ha ancora qualche difficoltà, per quanto passare un paio d’ore a contatto con Michele basti e avanzi a fare un bel ripasso.

« _Tombola_!» esclama Sara vittoriosa, prima di dare il cinque a Milla, esattamente davanti ai loro occhi per sommo scorno di Michele che « _Ma che palle, è la terza tombola di fila che vincete voi due, vi siete messe d’accordo, e ditelo!_ » protesta, lanciando per aria le sue tre cartelle con una manata che fa volare scorze di mandarino un po’ ovunque.

« _Maronn’, Miché, ma che palle! Tien’ vintiquatt’ann’ e ancora fai tutt’ ‘sti picci!_ » ribatte sua madre con voce stentorea dal capo della tavola più lontano, mentre – incurante del dramma – nonna Carmela dall’alto del suo posto al cartellone consegna le preziose monetine del premio a Sara. Georgij, nel frattempo, si concentra più che può nel cercare di discernere fra l’intrico di vocali mozzate e consonanti ben calcate cosa stia dicendo la signora Sofia e alla fine arriva alla conclusione che si stia lamentando della leggera tendenza al capriccio di suo figlio.

Comprensibile.

« _Andiamo, Miché, lo sai come si dice, no? Sfortunato al gioco, fortunato in amore!_ » ribatte Sara, facendogli una linguaccia divertita, in un italiano decisamente più comprensibile a cui Milla può annuire compita, reggendole il gioco. Le loro bocche si assomigliano tantissimo, mentre si atteggiano allo stesso sorriso sornione, quando Michele sussulta e si solleva in piedi, mollando la presa sulla mano del suo fidanzato e facendo sussultare anche lui per osmosi.

« _Sara, non mi pigliare per il… per i fondelli! Tu… no, Ciccio, ti piglio dopo in braccio…_ » si interrompe Michele, nel bel mezzo della sua indignata filippica, per scostare delicatamente il cuginetto di quattro anni che sta cercando di arrampicarsi sopra il braccio con cui si puntella al tavolo, neanche stesse discutendo di politica internazionale a una tavola rotonda.

« _Tu sei fortunata sia con l’uno che con l’altro, mi pare un po’ troppo!_ ».

Georgij, a differenza del resto del satollo uditorio, si distrae per un istante, il tempo di accorgersi che il piccolo Francesco non vuole salire in braccio a suo cugino ma sta disperatamente cercando di raggiungere un invitante piatto di struffoli, disposti a piramide, che troneggia proprio a poca distanza da Michele.

« _Di qua_ » gli sussurra complice, trascinando il piatto oltre un Michele presissimo dalla discussione, e il bimbo gli sorride divertito, infilandosi fra lui e il suo fidanzato e inerpicandosi sulle sue ginocchia per raggiungere l’ambito premio, prima di cominciare a staccare le palline ricoperte di diavoletti di zucchero a mani nude, sporcandosi tutte le dita di miele.

« _Andiamo, tesoro… prendilo come un bilanciamento: siamo stati così fortunati in amore, che possiamo rinunciare a tutte le vincite del mondo, ti pare?_ ».

La voce fonda di Georgij ha il magico potere – come sempre – di zittire Michele Crispino, che per qualche secondo sembra persino a corto di fiato. Nel vociare pigro dell’interminabile dopopranzo italiano di un Santo Stefano qualunque, quasi nessuno dei presenti fa troppo caso a quello scambio – da qualche parte alle sue spalle il padre di Michele sta rivolgendo un’occhiataccia all’altra nonna, quella sempre pronta a distribuire commenti non richiesti sulle scelte di vita dei suoi nipoti.

« _Sssssenti_ …» mugugna Michele, agitandogli un dito davanti al naso, mentre la voce gli muore in gola e per un istante non si sente nemmeno ben fermo sui suoi piedi. Deve registrare il fatto che Georgij gli abbia parlato in italiano – cosa che di per sé basta a destabilizzarlo così spesso da aver cominciato a trovare l’accento russo su ogni parola della sua lingua assurdamente adorabile – e poi il fatto che gli abbia detto una di quelle cosine melense che lo fanno morire contemporaneamente di vergogna e di orgoglio ogni volta… senza contare che l’ha detto davanti a tutta la famiglia riunita, così, senza neanche passare dal via…

« _Ti sei messo d’accordo con loro per farmi stare buono o cosa?!_ » prova a protestare e il suo sguardo ametista oscilla via dagli occhi troppo blu del suo fidanzato, per andarsi disgraziatamente a posare sulla faccia del piccolo Francesco – guance gonfie da criceto e sporche di briciole – che continua a masticare contento i suoi adorati struffoli, comodamente seduto sulle gambe di Georgij, e lo fissa come se fosse scemo.

Probabilmente ha anche ragione, il bimbo, e a lui scappa così tanto da ridere che, nello sforzo di dominarsi, si sgonfia come un palloncino bucato, ricadendo pesantemente sulla sedia in uno sbuffo scocciato. Non lo vede, perché si sta stropicciando il viso arrossato con una mano, ma sente perfettamente il breve scambio di battute in russo che avviene fra Milla e Georgij e il suo anno intensivo di studio gli basta a comprendere che la sua quasi-cognata si sta lamentando perché « _Gosha, vuoi dire che io e Sara non siamo state fortunatissime?_ » e il suo fidanzato le sta rispondendo che, no, certo che no, voleva solo dire che loro due sono stati particolarmente “baciati dal destino” o una cosa del genere… certe volte Georgij usa un gergo così ricercato che fa fatica a stargli dietro senza un dizionario.

Poi scosta appena le dita, sbirciando al suo fianco, ed è la sua volta di dimenticarsi dove si trova, mentre l’occhio gli cade sul suo fidanzato e sul modo in cui sorride dolcemente al bambino che tiene seduto sulle ginocchia, come se fosse lui quello che vede suo cugino tutti i giorni. Si distrarrebbe pure volentieri sul modo in cui la curva bianca del suo collo si tuffa nell’apertura a V della sua camicia rosa spuntata di appena un bottone, ma poi «Vedi che ti sta sporcando la manica» esclama, indicando con un cenno del capo la mano del piccolo Francesco premuta sul suo avambraccio sinistro.

«Non ti preoccupare, dopo la smacchiamo» replica lui, tranquillo come se si fosse appena svegliato da un bel sogno, mentre cinque dita inzaccherate di miele si sollevano dal suo braccio, lasciandosi dietro cinque macchie appiccicose, e tentano invano di afferrare il maglione di Michele. Si trovano a spiaccicarsi sul tovagliolo che il pattinatore italiano afferra dal tavolo, invece, limitando al minimo tutti i danni che potrebbero fare in giro per la stanza.

«Ah, capisco… poi però se io ti sporco per sbaglio un angolo del cappotto, pianti su una questione di Stato, eh?» protesta in un sorriso sarcastico Michele, fingendo di essere divertito e non sottilmente offeso da quella situazione, ma Georgij scuote prontamente il capo.

«Ma lo sai che non è vero, tengo solo ai miei vestiti e poi, dai, Mishka, è un bambino!».

L’obiezione sarebbe anche sensata – e poi Georgij con un bambino in braccio, che gli rivolge una di quelle sue occhiate da pesce lesso, basterebbe e avanzerebbe a togliergli ogni spirito combattivo – ma «Seh, seh, come no, tutti bravi coi bambini degli altri» sbuffa, testardo, ma persino nonna Carmela che di francese sa ogni virgola ma che in inglese non saprebbe nemmeno dire che la penna è sul tavolo, ride dietro ai suoi pallidi tentativi di dimostrarsi offeso e inflessibile.

Pure Georgij ride – ma Georgij non ride mai per prenderlo in giro o lo fa in una maniera così stupidamente dolce che Michele non riesce nemmeno ad arrabbiarsi a sufficienza – mentre Francesco lo fissa perplesso, cercando di allungare l’altra manina verso il piatto, prima che Sara «No, basta, che poi ti viene il mal di pancia» lo richiama gentilmente, appropriandosi però della piramide di struffoli per condividerla con Milla. A volte Michele si chiede quando abbia smesso di provare astio per la presenza di un’altra persona che condivide gli spazi con sua sorella ad un tale livello di intimità – dev’essere stato da qualche parte imprecisata fra la prima volta che ha visto Georgij senza maglietta e quella in cui si sono abbracciati dal vivo, credendo di essere soltanto buoni amici.

Stabilire una data precisa conta poco, alla fine; conta di più il fatto che si sente come liberato da un brutto incantesimo, di quelli che lo tenevano cieco e sordo relegato nell’angolino più buio di se stesso, mentre lascia le mani di suo cugino, finalmente abbastanza pulite da poter vagare per la tavola, mandando all’aria bucce di mandarino e fagioli secchi come fossero coriandoli.

«Perché, mi vorresti dire che un figlio tuo non lo vizieresti?» sente la voce di Georgij chiedergli e «No, assolutamente, bisogna stabilire delle regole ferree e farle rispettare!» scuote il capo lui, serissimo, assomigliando in modo impressionante a sua madre persino nel tono con cui ripete quelle parole.

«Mmmh, allora ho l’impressione che finiremmo per giocare al poliziotto buono e al poliziotto cattivo, io e te» conclude Georgij, allontanando prudentemente il suo bicchiere dalle grinfie di Francesco, prima che finisca a far compagnia alle scorze disseminate sul pavimento.

«Probabile» ribatte Michele prontissimo, senza neanche soffermarsi sul fatto che sta discutendo della corretta educazione di possibili figli con la persona con cui è fidanzato da ormai un anno. La cosa, più che spaventarlo, lo meraviglia, come tutto il contorno di beatitudine in cui è sprofondato da poco più di trentasei ore – ovvero da quando Georgij e Milla hanno messo piede in casa sua, perché per una rara congiunzione astrale quest’anno le Nazionali in Russia sono finite esattamente il giorno della vigilia di Natale.

Delle feste natalizie, in fondo, Michele Crispino non ha mai pensato male, anzi. Attaccato com’è alla sua famiglia, sono un’occasione come un’altra per passare parecchio tempo in compagnia, chiusi in casa a mangiare e scambiarsi amenità varie… ma la routine col passare degli anni è diventata così forte da spazzare via anche quel pizzico di magia consumista che si prova da bambini. La presenza di Georgij, però, è abbastanza per ribaltare tutta la percezione del mondo che lo circonda; abbastanza da fargli apprezzare persino il noioso tran-tran del giorno di Santo Stefano, con tutto il giro di visite obbligate di conoscenti vicini e lontani e il torpore post-prandiale di tre giorni di abbuffate, che vessano spirito e corpo ben più di qualsiasi allenamento massacrante sul ghiaccio.

La mano del suo fidanzato russo che torna a intrecciarsi alla sua, non appena suo cugino sgambetta giù e si dirige con fare deciso verso l’albero di Natale – deciso ovviamente a cercare di tirar giù tutte quelle palle dorate che sembrano essere state appese apposta a quello scopo – riesce persino ad ammansirlo abbastanza da lasciarsi sommergere dallo scambio sonnolento di battute sul tempo e sul gossip televisivo. La verità è che nel flusso di parole già rodate e saluti più che attesi fra le quattro mura di casa sua c’è un’infinità di prime volte che si sta schiudendo sotto le dita sue e di Georgij, a cominciare dal fatto più lampante di tutti: non hanno mai trascorso le feste di Natale in compagnia di qualcun altro – e per “feste di Natale” è compreso tutto il pacchetto completo, perché la Siberia lo attende fra una manciata di giorni per il Natale russo e Michele già rabbrividisce al pensiero e non solo per l’attesa.

Nello svolgersi lento di quel ventisei dicembre Georgij è allo stesso tempo molto più tranquillo e molto più euforico del suo fidanzato italiano: l’atmosfera, in quel luogo così lontano da casa, è assurdamente familiare, fra bambini che corrono, grandi vecchi dallo sguardo più lungo del suo o decisamente più miope, sovrabbondanza di cibi che non hanno il sapore di quelli a cui è abituato ma che sono fatti in casa con lo stesso amore. È abituato a vivere lontano da casa – è quello che fa per _lavoro_ da ormai diciassette anni – ma non è abituato ad ambientarsi così rapidamente da poter sorridere e scherzare, come se in quella casa lì ci vivesse da sempre.

Non ha parlato molto, però, nello spazio breve di due giorni appena, tutto teso com’è ad ascoltare gli altri, cercare di capire e decifrare una lingua che sta ancora imparando a fare sua, o semplicemente ad osservare. È quello che Georgij finisce per fare quando anche la tombolata finisce e si rompono i ranghi. Si ritrova sul divano del soggiorno – quello grande a tre posti con la tappezzeria fiorata – con il televisore che rigurgita brutti film natalizi degli anni Ottanta, che con un po’ di fantasia potrebbero persino essere considerati testimonianze veritiere di un orrore post-moderno; le stanze attorno a lui si riempiono e si svuotano, fra bambini che scappano dal rito della vestizione, prima di andare via con genitori decisamente più sazi e storditi al seguito, e Michele che si alza costantemente, sbuffando e lamentandosi perché c’è sempre qualcuno da salutare, come se dovesse partire per l’Australia senza farsi vedere per almeno un decennio.

In un angolo lontano della sua visuale, ci sono Milla e Sara sedute sull’altro divano, quello a due posti con la fantasia a quadri scozzesi, che stanno guardando qualcosa sul cellulare della pattinatrice italiana – probabilmente il profilo Instagram di qualcuno – e ridono divertite, scambiandosi pettegolezzi a proposito di fatti e persone su cui Georgij dovrà assolutamente andare ad indagare più tardi. Non ora, adesso sono talmente appiccicate e confuse l’una nell’abbraccio dell’altra, che anche a rivolgere loro solo mezza parola gli sembrerebbe di rompere un fragilissimo incanto che le tiene in una bolla, ben separate dal resto del caos attorno a loro.

È un ben strano compleanno per lui, in ogni caso. È la prima volta in _anni_ che si ritrova a poterlo festeggiare con tranquillità e non su una pista di pattinaggio, mentre cerca di mantenere il suo sudato secondo posto alle spalle del favorito. È la prima volta in anni che lui e Viktor non si ritrovano a festeggiare insieme, per tagliare i costi della festa e per evitare di dover invitare due volte gli stessi amici, conoscenti e colleghi di pista nel giro di ventiquattro ore ma della rottura di quella tradizione Georgij Popovič è quasi felice, visto quanti ricordi _pesanti_ si porta dietro.

Non che il suo illustre – e ormai felicemente sposato – compagno di squadra si sia dimenticato di fargli gli auguri. Differenze di fuso orario permettendo, Viktor, Yuuri e Yurij lo hanno chiamato in una spericolata telefonata in vivavoce quando in Italia erano appena le sette del mattino ma a San Pietroburgo erano già tutti e tre in pista ad allenarsi, sia mai che si perda il ritmo anche dopo la fine delle Nazionali.

Prima ancora erano stati i suoi e Irina a chiamarlo – a Novosibirsk era già mezzanotte da qualche minuto ma lì da Michele erano appena le sei e qualcosa del pomeriggio e lui stava cercando di non collassare sotto il peso di tutta la frutta secca che continuava ad apparire sul tavolo, perché “dopo un pranzo così pesante, bisogna alternare con qualcosa di leggero”. Aleksandra li aveva battuti tutti sul tempo per un puro caso lavorativo: era in tournée in Giappone, a Osaka, e i suoi auguri erano arrivati alle quattro del pomeriggio, insieme alla promessa di ritrovarsi a Natale, il _loro_ Natale, a Novosibirsk.

Eh già, il suo Natale… passare le feste a Napoli era di per sé strano anche solo per un fatto climatico. Un ventisei dicembre così caldo non lo aveva mai vissuto in vita sua, non c’era nemmeno un fiocco di neve per strada. La temperatura era così mite che lui e Milla potevano permettersi di passeggiare con appena una giacca a vento addosso, nonostante Michele e Sara e il resto della popolazione vagolassero persino in casa infagottati in pesanti maglioni di lana, lamentandosi che quattro gradi erano da inferno ghiacciato.

«Quaranta gradi sottozero, forse, sono da inferno ghiacciato» aveva ribattuto lui con fare forse troppo sbruffone, tanto che il suo fidanzato ci aveva tenuto a ricordargli che «Sfotti poco, tu con quaranta gradi sopra lo zero _ti squagli_ ».

«Io e Sara andiamo a fare una passeggiata, Gosha. Ci vediamo dopo?».

La voce chiara di Milla arriva all’improvviso a trascinarlo fuori dalle sue elucubrazioni climatiche e Georgij per poco non sobbalza, mentre il suo sguardo blu abbandona per un attimo il televisore e la furiosa battaglia a base di decorazioni natalizie in cui Paperino e Cip e Ciop si stanno sfidando sotto un abete casalingo.

«Mmh? Sì, l’ultima volta che ho visto Mishka, si lamentava di voler restare seduto per più di cinque minuti… quindi credo che resteremo qui» annuisce alla fine sovrappensiero, il telecomando in una mano e il mento appoggiato contro il pugno chiuso, mentre le due pattinatrici lo salutano e spariscono nel corridoio, il braccio di Mila attorno alle spalle di Sara e quello di Sara attorno alla vita di Mila.

Georgij sospira – e come si fa a non sospirare davanti a tanto amore che gli sboccia davanti agli occhi? – e torna a concentrarsi parzialmente sul televisore ma la sua solitudine dura lo spazio di una decina di minuti e due volte il rumore della porta d’ingresso che sbatte e di Michele che saluta frettolosamente persino Sara e Milla.

«Madonna, finalmente un po’ di pace!» sbuffa, ciabattando nel soggiorno con il passo stanco di uno che ha almeno trenta inverni di più sulle spalle. Solo in quell’istante Georgij solleva lo sguardo e si guarda attorno, rendendosi conto che la casa è calata in un silenzio stranamente innaturale.

«Ma sono andati via tutti?» risponde incuriosito, mentre Michele – per una qualche ragione a lui sconosciuta – evita accuratamente il suo sguardo blu e mette ostentatamente a posto oggetti che potrebbero restare benissimo dove sono, non darebbero fastidio a nessuno.

«Sì, sì, quelle due sono uscite, nonna Carmela è dalla signora Cinzia e i miei sono andati ad accompagnare l’altra nonna alla stazione… ringraziando Dio fino a Capodanno stiamo tranquilli».

Georgij vorrebbe pure commentare «Ah, ma quindi _siamo soli_ » ma il suo fidanzato non sembra intenzionato a raggiungerlo sul divano tanto presto e gli sembra estremamente indelicato _fare pressione_ , così se ne resta a guardare l’ennesimo corto Disney, mentre quello «Arrivo subito» gli fa e sparisce nel corridoio pure lui.

Nei trenta secondi che seguono, la sonnolenza da digestione impegnativa comincia finalmente a farsi sentire e Georgij sbadiglia, stiracchiandosi come un orso che si avvia al letargo. Si stropiccia gli occhi e si lascia andare contro lo schienale, quasi considerando l’idea di farsi una breve pennichella, quando qualcosa avvolto in lucida carta viola gli viene sventolata davanti alla faccia senza preavviso.

«Cosa…».

«Per te. Il tuo regalo».

Michele è telegrafico, mentre gli abbandona in grembo il pacchetto di medie dimensioni come se scottasse e poi, finalmente, si siede alla sua sinistra – nel breve spazio fra il suo corpo e il bracciolo del divano – con tanta pesantezza da farlo saltare sul cuscino.

«Ma… Mishka, il regalo di Natale me lo hai già fatto!» protesta Georgij, rigirandosi il pacchetto fra le mani e accorgendosi che ci sono almeno due oggetti racchiusi in quella carta colorata con tanto di fiocchetto azzurro che ricorda spaventosamente la palette di colori di un certo costume che ha indossato nel breve di un paio di stagioni fa.

«Sì, ma non quello per il tuo compleanno. E non protestare, lo sai benissimo che non sono la stessa cosa» ribatte Michele, braccia conserte ed espressione truce sul volto scuro, ma la farsa dura davvero poco, giusto il tempo che il suo sguardo ametista si soffermi sul modo accorto in cui le dita del suo fidanzato si muovono sugli angoli del pacchetto, scollando piano lo scotch e cercando di rovinare la carta glitterata meno che possono.

Non sa che cosa ne pensi Georgij, ma Michele Crispino potrebbe trascorrere ore intere a raccontare nei messaggi vocali a quel povero cristo di Emil Nekola quanto sia _emozionante_ osservare di sottecchi il modo in cui il suo fidanzato si muove – con quei gesti un po’ superbi, un po’ ricercati, neanche fosse una comparsa di un film in costume ambientato ai tempi di Tolstoj – o i brividi che gli fanno accapponare la pelle ogni volta che vede le sue dita sfiorare l’aria con leggerezza, troppa leggerezza.

Il singulto di sorpresa accompagna il gesto con cui le dita di Georgij finalmente portano alla luce la confezione lucida e nera di una delle due parti del suo regalo di compleanno – un cracker natalizio nero con rilievi in oro che formano la scritta a caratteri gotici “Kat Von D”. Il pattinatore russo scioglie piano una delle due estremità, cavando fuori dal cartoncino un eyeliner nero e un rossetto così rosso da fare concorrenza alla mela avvelenata di Biancaneve.

«Sono andato a prenderlo da solo! Anche se, tipo, ho dovuto chiedere a Milla quali erano le tue marche preferite perché, ti giuro, io di ‘sta roba non ci capisco niente…» Michele mette le mani avanti, cercando di riempire il silenzio più della voce di Paperino, perché Georgij non parla, continua a osservare i cosmetici che ha fra le dita e, adesso, si sta rigirando fra le mani l’esagono allungato e altrettanto nero su cui spicca in altorilievo la scritta, sempre in caratteri gotici, “Shade Light”.

«Però ho visto che ti stava finendo l’ombretto, l’ultima volta, tipo… magari ho sbagliato tonalità o come diamine si chiamano i colori lì dentro…» continua a borbottare il pattinatore italiano, sempre più a corto di sangue freddo, mentre Georgij apre il cofanetto e se lo rigira fra le dita, osservando la palette di quattro grigi freddi che si stende davanti ai suoi occhi.

Lo avverte, il disagio di Michele, e vorrebbe parlargli e dirgli sinceramente cosa ne pensa ma il suo cervello, in questo momento, sembra essersi incantato come un disco rotto. Non c’è parola che conosca in grado di descrivergli come si senta in questo istante ma non si sognerebbe mai e poi mai di tenerlo sulla corda in maniera tanto crudele. Così, mentre le parole di Michele si imbrogliano in una matassa di sillabe mormorate a mezza voce e la tv occupa l’atmosfera torpida della stanza con il rumore di una tromba suonata allegramente, Georgij richiude il cofanetto e lo posa assieme all’eyeliner e al rossetto a qualche palmo di distanza dal posto in cui è seduto.

«Che c’è, non ti pia…» fa per chiedere il suo fidanzato, e per poco non si mozza la lingua, quando le dita di Georgij si poggiano sotto il suo mento e il suo pollice gli sfiora piano il labbro inferiore, fino a farglielo schiudere. L’istante dopo la bocca del pattinatore russo è sulla sua e Michele _sa_ che il suo regalo è piaciuto, eccome. Lo sa persino mentre chiude gli occhi e sente le sue braccia muscolose chiudersi attorno alla sua vita, il suo petto premersi contro il suo – quella camicia rosa è così sottile che riesce a sentire _molte cose_ persino attraverso il maglione spesso che indossa lui – e le sue dita sfiorargli la schiena.

Georgij lo bacia come se gli volesse togliere il fiato e Michele ricambia con la calma di chi sa che questa volta sono soli e possono prendersi tutto il tempo che vogliono, si lascia incastrare nell’angolo fra lo schienale del divano e il bracciolo e gli allaccia le braccia attorno alle spalle.

«Tu mi fai sentire tanto fortunato, _amore_ » soffia il pattinatore russo contro le sue labbra umide, fra un bacio adorante e l’altro e Michele cerca di non arrossire troppo, mentre le sue dita lunghe prendono a infilarsi fra i suoi cortissimi capelli neri, accarezzando a fondo – _possessive_ – prima il capo, poi la nuca e poi la linea squadrata delle spalle. Georgij sospira come un gatto soddisfatto – Michele lo sa che adora essere coccolato a quel modo, come se fosse la cosa più preziosa del mondo – e la sua bocca si sposta piano sulla sua guancia, poi sull’angolo della mascella, fino a incastrarsi nell’incavo del suo collo.

«Per così poco… e poi dovrei dirlo io, questo» protesta il pattinatore italiano in un sibilo basso, mentre avverte il profilo dei denti bianchi del suo fidanzato premere appena contro la pelle sensibile e la sua lingua sfiorarlo, strappandogli ben più di un brivido. Ce lo ha praticamente già per metà addosso e non gli costa assolutamente nulla tirarsi un po’ a sedere, solo per aprire le gambe e lasciare che Georgij ci sgusci in mezzo, continuando a stringerlo e leccarlo, come se volesse mangiarselo letteralmente di baci.

Se due anni prima gli avessero detto che sarebbe finito a limonare appassionatamente sul divano della sua casa – quello dove, per inciso, a otto anni aveva giurato a Sara che avrebbe tenuto lontani da entrambi possibili pretendenti amorosi perché _bros before hoes_ – avrebbe sonoramente mandato a fanculo l’annunciatore di una simile, assurda profezia. Se appena un anno prima gli avrebbero detto che lui e Georgij Popovič sarebbero durati così tanto che lo avrebbe invitato a trascorrere le vacanze di Natale a casa sua e avrebbe ricambiato andandolo a raggiungere nella freddissima Siberia, avrebbe creduto a una favola troppo bella per essere vera.

E invece sono proprio lì, spalmati su un divano in una fredda sera di Santo Stefano – del compleanno di Georgij – a baciarsi e scambiarsi melensaggini e poi il suo fidanzato «È tantissimo, _amore mio_ , mi pensi così tanto che mi fai sentire speciale» dice in quel suo misto assai buffo di inglese e italiano e Michele vorrebbe morire di vergogna, soprattutto se Georgij lo guarda di sotto in su con quel suo sguardo blu troppo adorante.

«Ti penso così tanto perché te lo meriti, semmai sono io che devo ringraziare che hai la pazienza di sopportarmi!» sputa fuori il pattinatore italiano, cercando di fare del suo meglio per spogliarsi della brutta abitudine di rintanarsi nel guscio ogni volta che il suo fidanzato tocca troppo a fondo le corde del suo cuore. E come potrebbe Georgij non rivolgergli tutta l’adorazione del mondo, quando sotto le sue dita, che lo consumano di carezze, sente tutto il calore che aveva quasi creduto di perdere, tutta la compagnia che ha sempre sperato di avere nel giorno del suo compleanno _e_ durante le feste di Natale?

Ride e Michele lo bacia, tenendogli le guance strette fra i palmi delle mani, prima che possa ribattere con qualcosa di ancora più melenso e imbarazzante. Sono baci piccoli, i suoi, prima leggeri e brevi, poi sempre più lunghi e affamati, finché non restano premuti l’uno contro l’altro senza fiato, anche che sfregano fra le cosce e mani che si inseguono, lungo la vita e giù per la schiena.

Ci sono tantissime cose che vorrebbero dirsi in quel piccolo istante di pace ma sapere che hanno ancora parecchi giorni da trascorrere insieme rende entrambi poco loquaci. O, per lo meno, Michele è troppo occupato a godersi quel contatto lento e prolungato per fare troppe domande e Georgij… Georgij si allunga piano in avanti, fino a raggiungere il suo orecchio e soffiarci contro qualcosa a proposito di _dove_ il suo fidanzato si ritroverà le impronte di quel rossetto color mela avvelenata nel giro di qualche ora.

Michele non ribatte, non argomenta, non fa battute. Michele emette un sospiro che assomiglia a un gemito entusiastico e si limita ad annuire: se questo è l’effetto dei suoi regali, da oggi in poi si interesserà molto di più al magico mondo dei cosmetici, è un interesse che _ripaga_ decisamente ogni sforzo.

**Author's Note:**

> Ecco lo spoiler: i regali che Michele ha fatto a Georgij sono:  
> \- questa palette di ombretti Kat Von D →http://www.sephora.it/Make-up/Palette-e-Cofanetti/Palette-occhi/Shade-Light-Eye-Contour-Quad-Palette-contorno-occhi/P2572025  
> \- questo Xmas Cracker, sempre di Kat Von D → http://www.sephora.it/Make-up/Palette-e-Cofanetti/Palette-multiuso/Cracker-di-Natale/P3156005
> 
> Entrambi hanno un package molto "goshico" e devo ringraziare infinitamente **Seru** per avermeli consigliati (perché io di cosmetici non so una mazza). GRAZIE SERU.
> 
> Per quanto riguarda i posti dove il rossetto di Georgij finirà la notte fra il 26 e il 27... è cominciato il p0rn-fest, spero di aver tempo di scriverci su qualcosa. ;)


End file.
